1. Technical Field
The invention relates to shipping containers for hazardous solid materials, and in particular to a shipping container for shipping dry cell batteries. Even more particularly, the invention relates to a shipping container for batteries which provides for the safe storage and transportation of a plurality of different size batteries in the same container without the danger of the battery terminals coming into contact with each other.
2. Background Information
Dry cell batteries such as alkaline, ni-cad, lithium etc. are sold, used and disposed of by the thousands each day and are becoming a hazard when deposited in landfills or other disposal locations. Many retail outlets, as well as battery manufacturers, are providing used battery collection areas at certain retail stores requesting customers to return their used batteries for proper disposal. One problem that exists after collecting the used batteries is the shipment of the used batteries to a proper disposal location. Federal law requires that the batteries be shipped in a condition where the terminal of the batteries cannot come into contact with each other which could result in a spark and subsequent fire. Therefore, the batteries must be shipped in individual containers or have the terminals covered in some manner before shipment, all of which increases the difficulty and expense of properly shipping the batteries for disposal. Federal regulations, in particular 49 CFR 173.85 sets forth stringent requirements for the shipping of batteries, whether new or used.